The present proposal is to produce and apply antigenic peptides of the protozoan parasite, Trypanosoma cruzi. This parasite is a major cause of heart disease in Latin America, with an estimated 18 million persons infected. These peptides would form the basis for a serodiagnostic test used to screen blood supplies in developed and developing countries where this parasite is endemic or has been imported. Several thousand cases of transfusion-acquired infections with this parasite occur each year, and the potential for millions has been reported. No defined antigens are currently in use, making available tests expensive and inaccurate. The proposed studies will lead to an inexpensive, reliable, and standardized test with a very large market potentiaL The proposed studies will benefit from progress already made and from a well established collaboration with investigators in developing countries.